Darkness Rising
by AidenGallaway
Summary: When rumors of an ancient evil sweep through her kingdom Princess Lucy begs her father to take action, only to discover it is she and a newly acquired pink haired slave that are destined to protect all of Fiore. Mainly NaLu but will have GaLe, JerZa and MiraxLaxus. Set in a medieval world. Rated M For ADULT themes 18 ONLY.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

Okietay! So here is my second fan fiction, these are the following pairings just so everyone knows off the bat: NaLu, JerZa, GaLe, and MiraxLaxus. Mainly a NaLu story at the moment but that may change. I haven't decided who Gray will be with yet but it will probably end up being Juvia. Also, this is a medieval version of Fiore, so it's not the same world as the manga/anime but some names are the same.

Please note that this is rated M for a reason meaning there WILL be ADULT themes in this fan fiction and no one under 18 years old should be reading. Please take that into consideration before you continue reading this story.

Thank you so much for clicking this story! I hope you enjoy reading it and of course critics are openly welcomed! The good and the bad!

I do not own Fairy Tail.

**Chapter One**

The warm rays of the sun dance across the princess's skin as she holds her arm outside of the carriage window to enjoy the cool breeze autumn gave. Days like this, the princess could almost forget the turmoil that was going on not only in her own world, but her kingdoms as well. These were dark times for the kingdom of Magnolia; rumors were spreading of an ancient magic being unleashed. The magic only those cursed by the darkest depths of the underworld could use. Demons. The rumor quickly caused a widespread of panic throughout the citizens of the country. All of Fiore was in a state of unrelenting fear as the whispers of darkness grew every day.

Still her father, King Jude of Magnolia refused to believe in such chatter. He continued on as if the rumors were mere night stories told to children to keep them in their beds at night. Lucy had begged her father to do something to ease their peoples worries but his only response was to backhand her. Her father was a cruel man, consumed by his lust for wealth and power.

Lucy knew if she did not show the same disregarded for lives lower than her own she would face the same punishment as slaves. Lucy desperately wanted to believe that there was some reason behind her father's cruel antics but throughout her eighteen years in this world, the only light her father ever showed was snuffed out the moment her mother was murdered.

_Eleven years had passed yet they were not one step closer to finding out who had hired the assassin that slit her mothers throat as he slept. Lucy was in her arms that night, awoken by the warm blood spilling into her hair and onto her face. At first Lucy thought that it was her milk that spilled but when her mother had thrown Lucy off of the bed Lucy noticed the crimson color staining her small fingertips. _

"_L-lucy-y… h-ide." Her mother choked out. Little Lucy was paralyzed, her mothers dark brown eyes met her own and Lucy could see the blood oozing out from between her mother's fingers._

_ "Hide" was the last thing Layla said before her life slipped from her grasp. Lucy didn't realize she was running until she heard the sounds of her feet hitting the marble floor of their family's castle. By then the guards had also been alerted and she was swept into the arms of Loke, her mother's personal guard and one of their best warriors when it came to combat. _

"Princess!"

Lucy is sucked out of her thoughts by Levy her best friend and house slave. If it was Lucy's choice Levy would be as far away from her and her father as possible, but Levy refused to go when Lucy has helped several other slaves escape to freedom. Levy told her there was no way she would ever leave her alone. Her father suspected it was she, but Levy created a deep laceration on her cheek and had acted terrified of Lucy, begging forgiveness for not seeing how the other slaves escaped. Although Lucy despised the fact Levy hurt herself, it was what saved them both from a severe lashing and possible death for Levy.

That was six years ago. Since then Lucy has become ashamed of what her people think of her. She put on a façade whenever they were outside the castle walls, she was known to her people as the heartless Lucy Heartfilia. While Lucy was grateful her title was not given to her due to acts of cruelty towards others she hated that it was because her refusal to show emotion. She had perfected her expressions to be unreadable by all, including her father. It was the only way she herself could avoid her father's abusive ways. For the most part that is.

"Levy, how many times have I told you to just call me Lucy?" she asks.

Levy shakes her head slightly, "I called your name at least a dozen times Lu, what's on that mind of yours?"

Lucy looks over to her blue haired friend, her orange headband beautifully contrasted the hair color while matching her dress. It was a one-sleeved dress that had a small circle cut out at the top of the shoulder. The cloth draped itself around Levy's petite frame effortlessly. A white ribbon adorned with the Heartfilia crest cinched the waist of the dress as the rest pooled by Levy's feet.

"Nothing, just day dreaming that's all." Lucy replies.

"Oh? What about?" Levy scoots forward in her seat. Her elbows resting on her knees as she eagerly awaited the princess's reply. Flustered, Lucy scrambled her brain for a response.

"Uh…"

"Yep, that's what I thought. What were you thinking about Lu?"

Lucy sighs, there was no hiding anything from her bookworm best friend.

"I was just thinking about how I wish you would have left with the others." Lucy confesses.

Levy gives the princess a small nod "I know Lucy but I would never leave you alone with the King. So just stop trying to get rid of me 'kay?" Levy smiles, it was honest and pure. Lucy knew there was no point in arguing but she had to try.

"Levy, your life is in danger at the palace. I can't always protect you from him… I can barely even protect myself."

Lucy's head drops. She hated admitting how powerless she was against her father. No matter how hard she fought against him, he would always push her down. Despite this abuse, Lucy had still managed to keep her huge heart full of compassion and love for the few friends she did have.

"I can't promise that Levy."

Lucy says. Levy sighs, both of these girls were as stubborn as ever.

"We're almost there." Levy changes the subject, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Great." Lucy huffs. She didn't want to be here. Hargeon was a port where new slaves were sold. Her father had sent her and Levy to buy fifteen more slaves. It's not as if they needed more, the Heartfilia's already owned ten slaves including Levy. Lucy knew everyone's name and she tried to get to know them as well as she could. So she really did not understand why her father wants to almost triple their slave count.

"It'll be okay Lu. With you around the new… help will have a better life than they would most places." Levy tries to cheer her friend up. Lucy shakes her head.

"You know how he watches me whenever we get someone new. He is either watching or he's sending one of his guards to make sure I give them _his_ kind of welcome. With so many he'll watch me, us, for at least a week."

"We'll make it. Try to stay a little positive." Lucy's eyes connect with Levy, this girl is really trying and all Lucy is doing is bringing down the precious alone time they have together. Pushing all thoughts of her father out of her head, Lucy smiles.

"You're right Levy. Sorry I'm being so down. No more 'Kay? We'll find a way to enjoy this trip!"

* * *

><p><em>Damn, this place reeks. <em>Thought a certain pink haired male. He squeezes through the crowd of other slaves stuffed into the tiny cell to the lone window in the back where he saw a hint of blue fur. Natsu creeps up to the window, trying his best to make sure no one was paying him any special attention. Most of the other slaves where sleeping standing up or closing their eyes and wishing they were someplace other than this hellhole. Natsu has only been here for a few days. He had gotten caught just off the borders of Akane when he was spotted. Bastards used cloaking magic to hide themselves and their scent. It's not like they knew just who he was but that spell has surely gotten on the boys nerves over the years.

Natsu was not always a slave. He was never royalty or anything either but he was free. Although most people never believed him when he told them of his upbringing, which was in some parts, understandable. After all there are only so many people who are raised by a dragon. Igneel, the fire dragon taught Natsu of an ancient magic, long forgotten by the world centuries ago.

Dragon slayer magic, Natsu could breathe and manipulate fire just like his father. Through the years without his father Natsu learned to keep his abilities hidden and to only use them when absolutely necessary. If people found out about his magic there was no telling what they would do. He had heard once of a dragon slayer who was found, the rumors spread like wildfire of his power and of what became of him. Tortured for months only to be dissected piece by piece, the poison dragon slayer, Cobra was no more.

Although Cobra was powerful, he was nothing compared to Natsu, for Cobra was not the same as he. Cobra was turned into a dragon slayer, not raised as one. Natsu could not imagine what would happen to him if he was found out and he never wanted to.

Natsu peaks out the window to find his assumption was correct. "I told you not to follow me little buddy." Natsu whispers, he knew his companion could hear him even with such a low voice.

"But Natsu, I was scared and I didn't want to leave you alone."

Natsu stares into the onyx eyes of his feline best friend, Happy. Happy's eyes begin to water and Natsu hates to see his friend so upset. Natsu can only squeeze a few fingers through the windows bars to stroke Happy's fur.

"I know buddy. I'll be alright though, I promise." Natsu whispers, he flashes Happy his signature toothy grin that shows off his sharpened canines.

"Why don't you go stuff your face with fish until I get outta this place?"

Happy's eyes suddenly shine brightly.

"I love fish! I heard the Hargeon port has lots and lots of rare and tasty fish! Ohhhh I bet I could even find that one with the golden fins." Happy starts to drool, lost in his world of fishy thoughts.

Natsu chuckles. "Go get those fish Happy. I don't want you getting caught. I'll find you when I'm free. K?" Happy's delightful daydreams come to a sudden halt. Natsu was family to him. He was the only person Happy has ever known.

"But Natsu-"

"No buts Happy. I'll be fine. I promise."

Natsu states sternly. He would never forgive himself if Happy ever got hurt. The cat was always so happy, hence his name, Natsu despised seeing him even the slightest bit upset.

Happy searched Natsu's eyes for any hint of a lie but couldn't find any. Reluctantly Happy nods his head, he reaches out his little paw and grabs onto Natsu's index and middle finger.

"I know you won't like this but I'm staying close. I'll stay hidden and far enough that no one will ever spot me but I'm not leaving you alone again, okay. You're the only family I have." Happy vows. He knew Natsu would protest but he didn't care he hated being separated.

Surprisingly Natsu simply nods his head.

"Just be safe Happy."

Happy beams.

"Aye sir!" and with that Happy flies off into the sky fast enough that no one would be able to see him.

Natsu slumps down against the wall. So far he hasn't been able to think of a good escape plan. With cells this crowded there was no way he would be able to use his magic without being seen. _This sucks._ Natsu thought.

* * *

><p>After what had seemed like forever, they had finally arrived. The door opened to the carriage and Lucy stepped out first, giving her legs a much needed stretch. She hadn't been to Hargeon in ages and she certainly hadn't missed the village. Lucy looks to her right to see the disturbing stone building that was her destination. The slave house was built for maximum storage, meaning the poor souls barely had enough room to sit let alone go about other businesses such as using the restroom or having the luxury to bathe.<p>

Levy places her small hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Come on Lu, let's get this over with."

Lucy nods and the two of them were lead to the slave house by one of her fathers favorite guards, Jellal. Lucy had tried to make friends with the blue haired man before but he was always short with her. Only giving her the most basic of answers. She couldn't figure him out, he wasn't necessarily bad although the rumors Lucy had heard of him begged to differ. He was just quiet.

Jellal leads the two girls into the worn down building. Lucy and Levy both try to keep their faces passive against the overwhelming smell. A pudgy old man with oily black hair greets Jellal.

"Show us to your newest shipment." Jellal orders. The pudgy man nods and leads them down the rusty iron stairwell.

Lucy follows closely, both her and Levy receiving catcalls from a good amount of the male slaves. Lucy holds her head high and keeps her gaze firmly on the back of Jellal's head. Lucy swallows a lump in her throat. She absolutely hated doing this, she knew her father made her do it just to torture her and to test if her 'improved', as he liked to call it, personality was true. She lightly places her fingers along the iron railing and cascades down into the barely lit room below.

The smell woke Natsu up from his little nap. The pink haired male shoots up to his feet and pushes his way closer to the front of the bars, still staying hidden behind a body or two. He sniffs the air again and is drawn closer to the scent. Natsu shakes his head and returns to his hiding spot. _This can't be happening. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_This can't be happening. _Natsu thought. His eyes suddenly widened with realization just as the scent filled his noise once more, beckoning him closer. He knew he shouldn't fight it, he knew that there was no way he ever could fight it but still, damn. Why now, why here? What the hell was his _mate_ doing in a place like this?

"File into yer lines ya pathetic filth." The pudgy man spoke, his coarse voice ringing through the cramped space easily. The bars of the cage magically disappeared as the slaves began to file into a straight line.

Natsu was still sitting when something plopped onto his lap. It was a small leather pouch; he opened it up to see a peculiar assortment inside, not to mention the smell was seriously burning his nose. He swiftly tightened the pouch shut again and looked up to the giver of his 'present'. Sage green eyes met crimson ones as Natsu stared at a male with messy jet-black hair that reached his lower back. The guy had a few inches on Natsu and the dragon boy couldn't help but wonder if getting the dozens of metal piercings on the male hurt.

"Keep it on ya at all times. _ Dragon slayer." _ The last part is whispered so quietly so that only he could here it. Who the hell was this metal head?

Before Natsu gets a chance to ask his question he is shoved into the line with the other slaves. The metal head was only a few people down from him. Natsu catches yet another whiff of the enticing scent. He snaps his eyes shut, attempting to ignore the alluring smell, even as it gets stronger.

* * *

><p>Lucy watches silently as the line of slaves form. She forces herself to keep her face impassive even though all she wants to do is demand to know why the pudgy slave owner has obviously not kept these people in more habitual conditions. So many of the slaves were so poorly underfed. Not to mention the fact that Lucy saw just how many slaves the vile man shoved into one small cell. It disgusted her to no end but Lucy knew that if she was to provide a somewhat better life to <em>some<em> of the slaves, she had to keep up her performance. Still, that didn't make it any less repulsive to her; the mere fact that she was _buying_ people sickened her to no end. Human beings, souls who had every right to live their own lives with their own free will but yet they are here, sentenced to a life of harsh treatment and servitude.

Once every slave is in line, Lucy takes a step forward; she walks down the line, scanning the faces of the enslaved people. Her eyes instantly become entranced by pink hair. Feeling an overwhelming pull, she practically rushes over to the young man; she looks over every detail of him, from his sage green eyes to the wonderful hue of his hair. Not to mention his obvious physical physique and his handsome face albeit covered in dirt and some filth due to his current circumstances.

Lucy feels her breath catch in her throat as his green eyes look into hers. She feels an undeniable, unexplainable pull towards the young man. She can't quite read his expression; he seems a mixture of confused and angry. He also appears to be holding his breath, which the princess finds very peculiar. She opens her mouth to ask his name but quickly reprimands herself. She has already spent too much time gawking at this slave.

"Him." Lucy simply states before she forces herself to continue down the line. She hears the pudgy man yank the pink haired man out of line and hears the shackles clink together as the young man his bound and separated from the rest of the slaves.

Lucy's eyes fall on yet another young man, her heart clenches a bit thinking about how misfortunate these men were, this one only seemed to be a few years older than herself and he was in a horrible living condition. His red iris's caught her attention first, then the muscles the raven haired male had, Lucy knew her father would be pleased to have such a specimen in his collection.

It was for that reason alone that Lucy almost didn't choose him. But the other part of her knew that she could at least offer her slaves proper living conditions and regular meals.

"Him." She says again. She walks down the rest of the line of men and picks out a few more young men as well as an older few. She did not want the older men to live out their last years in an overly cramped cell.

Lucy then began to walk down the line of women, while there were not nearly as many female slaves as there were men almost every single one was young and it made Lucy want to vomit.

Young girls were constantly being kidnapped and forced into slavery, most of which were not lucky enough to come to a place like this. Most of the young women were bought and sold as toys for wealthy men to play with. Lucy chose two women to purchase, one with vibrant blue colored hair and pale skin, the other woman had long, curly dark brown hair and stunning purple eyes.

Knowing she was at her limit the princess pivots to face Jellal. She stares at him for only a moment before he nods his head. "That will be all for today." Jellal states as he pulls out his pouch of gold coins to pay the man.

Lucy starts to walk back to Levy as she hears the clanking of shackles following her. A loud shrill erupts into the air.

"NO! You can't take her! Juvia!" a young woman with dark pink hair yells, several other women hold her back. The pink haired woman faces Lucy, her stare full of nothing but pure hate.

"You can't add her to your collection you heartless bitch!" the woman shrieks. Juvia, the blue haired woman cannot hold back her tears.

Lucy meets the furious woman's eyes. Silently pleading for her to stop before it's to late.

"Sherry! Stop this!" one of the women restraining the hysterical girl pleads.

"NO! I can't let her take Juvia! You all hear what she does to people like us. What she forces them to do! How can you just-"

Before the pink haired girl can finish her sentence a sword is pushed through her abdomen by Jellal, he yanks the sword out of her body and cleans it before putting the weapon back in it's sheath. Jellal takes out another gold coin and tosses it to the owner.

"Next time, make sure your property knows how to silence their tongue." Jellal states. The pudgy man simply nods. Jellal walks past Lucy and over to Juvia who has fallen to her knees in grief. Jellal grabs her arm and roughly pulls her up.

"Tell me, will you be as troublesome as your friend?" Jellal asks. The pale girl shakes her head.

"Good."

Lucy is staring at Sherry's now lifeless body, blood still pouring from her wound creating a small crimson pool around her. The woman who had restrained her silently cry as they go back into their cells like the rest of the slaves. Finally once she knows her façade will not falter, Lucy turns around and walks beside Jellal with Levy closely following her.

She can hear the whispers of the slaves calling her heartless, calling her a monster and she accepts the truth. While she is not heartless, she is most certainly a monster. After all it takes a certain kind of person to be able to passively watch as innocent people are tortured and slaughtered for no good reason. With that thought in mind, Lucy climbs up the steps of the retched place.

* * *

><p>Complete and utter shock was the only emotion Natsu could comprehend as the princess stood before him. There was no way. No way this was possible. His mate is the princess? Natsu almost laughs out loud at the thought but quickly realizes his mistake as he inhales her delicious scent yet again.<p>

_Crap. Crap. Crap. _Natsu thinks to himself ignoring the instincts in his body to be even closer to her. Natsu resumes holding his breath as the princess stares at him. He notices her deep brown eyes that contrast against her long light golden hair.

Natsu could only be grateful that a particular season was still a few months away otherwise he would have lost all control by now. He watches as the princess's eyes trail down his face and look over the rest of his body. "Him." She states and that's all it takes for Natsu to lose his breath again. He has a mental battle with himself as the princess continues down the line.

_Stupid dragon mating habits! _One part of his mind says.

_If it weren't for those 'dragon habits' you wouldn't be nearly as strong as you are. _Counters the very small logical part of his brain.

_But now we're mated to the freaking PRINCESS of Magnolia! _

_And you care about status?_

_Oh shut up!_

_No, you should shut up!_

_OI! BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY HEAD, DAMMIT!_

The clinking of shackles breaks Natsu out of his mental battle. As he is yanked from one line, he is forced to form another as the princess chooses more slaves to buy. Metal head is behind him and Natsu still wants to ask the guy how the hell he knew he was a dragon slayer.

When Natsu smelled metal head earlier he just smelt like a mixture of metallic rust and some weird herb Natsu can't quite put his finger on.

"NO! You can't take her!" Natsu turns his head to the scene play out. He watches the princess's face carefully as the pink haired slave begs.

He hears the metal scraping against the rough leather before anyone else. His eyes immediately go to the blue haired guard. _He wouldn't._

Natsu's eyes go wide as he watches the sword impale the young woman's frail body. His jaw clenches and just as he is about to yell at the bastard, he finds metal head blocking his view.

"Don't. There's nothing you can do. Creating another scene will only make things worse." Metal head whispers, just low enough for Natsu to hear.

Natsu suppresses a growl as the guard yanks the sobbing girl to her knees. He can feel the fire stirring within him, begging him to act, to pummel the heartless bastard into the ground for killing someone so who had done nothing wrong.

"Careful." Metal head warns again. At this point Natsu is getting real sick of hearing his voice but he tries to take a deep breath. Suddenly all of his rage disappears, salt. The smell is faint but definitely there. He looks towards the princess, although her face is passive, he can smell her unshed tears.

Part of him is put at ease knowing that she is actually affected by what happened but the other part of him is demanding to know why she did _nothing_.

As Natsu and the other newly bought slaves are pulled up the steps, Natsu tries to think of a reason his mate would just watch.

* * *

><p>As Jellal mounts his horse and takes the lead on the journey back to Magnolia, Levy helps Lucy into the carriage.<p>

Once safely inside, Lucy finally breathes again, she looks up to see Levy's red eyes and both girls finally release their tears. Lucy can't stop her body from shaking even as Levy holds her.

"This wasn't your fault Lucy. You know that right?" Levy asks, she holds the princess closer.

"It's _all_ my fault. I- I watched someone die just for begging me, ME, not to take her friend. All I did was watch! And you, you had to witness it too, all because of me. " Lucy takes in gulps of air, trying to will herself to calm down.

"How am I supposed to face him? To tell him what happened. I can't. I just can't." Lucy sobs into Levy's arms.

"You can and you will. You know as well as I that you are giving these people a better life than they would have had if they stayed there." Levy strokes Lucy's hair as she tries to keep her own tears at bay.

"You didn't kill that woman Lucy. Jellal did. He chose to take her life. Not you."

"I should have done something to stop him!" Lucy half yells, she shakes her head and pulls away from Levy.

"I should have done something" she whispers, "but I'm just a coward."

* * *

><p><strong>I know. This is an awful ending, but I really, really wanted to get this chapter up. I promise the next chapter will actually get the plot moving forward more as well as be longer. <strong>

**Thank you so much for the favs/follows/ and reviews!**

**Miyod19, thank you so much! I was curious how the dialogue would turn out and I went with your suggestion, hopefully this reads easier!**

**I'll also update WAY faster, life happens and it did seriously get in the way of my fan fiction writing but I'm back! **

**Just incase anyone here is reading my other fan fic, I will be updating that this week as well by Saturday night at the latest!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know. I'm a terrible, terrible person. This took SO long to write and it's not even that long. I am SO sorry. **

**I do just want to say thank you for the reviews, favorites & follows. It truly does mean a lot to me! Please let me know what you think, the good, the bad, the ugly, I want to hear it all! **

**Now onto the third chapter of Darkness Rising. **

* * *

><p><em>~ Chapter Three ~<em>

Gajeel keeps his eyes to the soil, he was having a hard time restraining himself. _Tsk. _

Gajeel growls softly, he never thought he'd see her again, let alone be bought by the same bloody owner. _Ain't this just my luck._ Gajeel thinks to himself. He curses under his breath remembering the last time he saw his "mate", two years ago.

_The dark night hid the dragon slayer well, the only thing a human might be able to see were his crimson iris's and metal piercings reflecting in the moonlight. Gajeel lurked through the shadows on the castle grounds. Only part of him was in control, he had been avoiding her scent for weeks now and his inner dragon wasn't going to take it anymore considering it was the last night of the season he hated the most. _

_Having only dealt with the season once before and being no where near his mate he had no idea what the consequences would be if he ignored his instincts for too long. Gajeel leapt onto the tree in the center of the courtyard, the dragon side of him was on the hunt meanwhile the sane side of him just wanted to get the hell out of Magnolia. _

_His entire body stilled when she walked into the courtyard. 'Of course she'd come out in the middle of the night' the normal side of Gajeel thinks to himself. He could feel the metallic scales begin to form on his skin as his mate walked closer to the tree he was hiding in. The gorgeous petite girl couldn't of been older than sixteen and Gajeel felt a sudden disgust towards himself. _

_The blue haired girl sat down crossed-legged at the base of the tree as she opened up the thick book she had been carrying with her. Gajeel's control was near it's breaking point as the nights breeze carried his mates scent up to him, _

_The scales covered his body as his crimson eyes began to glow. He felt his fangs protrude past his lips as wings formed from his shoulder blades. Gajeel clenched his jaw and growled at the pain of his bones reshaping and contorting to a half human, half dragon form, complete with a thick spiked tail. The iron dragon slithered down a few branches getting closer to his prey. _

_He could smell her fear as she slowly looked around her, trying to find where the noise was coming from. Gajeel watched as she hesitantly tilted her head back to look above her. _

_His control snapped. His claws latched onto her shoulders and before she could scream out he shoved the end of his tail in her mouth, silencing her. He hauled her up into the tree, her legs thrashing violently making his sharpened claws pierce her pale skin. His beast savored copper smell of her blood mixing with her already intoxicating scent of cherry blossoms and thyme. He inhaled deeply letting the smell fill his lungs only for the delicious smell to be ruined with the overwhelming smell of salt. _

_Tears poured down the girls cheeks as she continued to attempt to twist her body out of his grasp. _

_"Shhhhh. More struggle, more pain for petite girl." Gajeel's voice came out in a distorted, dark, whisper, something far from his own voice. _

_"No more tears." The beast ordered. _

_The bluenette only continued to shake as the tears continued to fall. Gajeel growled and he slammed her against a thick branch. He loomed over her, inspecting her face, the terror in her eyes almost brought Gajeel back to himself but the beast was too strong, too desperate. _

_"Hmmmmmmm" the beast hummed, it's red eyes scanning over it's delicious prey. _

_"What to do to punish mate." It contemplated. _

_It saw the girls eyes widen in disbelief, she tried to scream, to speak but the tail kept her voice silent. _

_She of course tried to bite down on the beats tail several times but the iron appendage only hurt the girls teeth. The iron dragon slowly removed it's talons from the girls right shoulder, it licked the blood off one finger at a time enjoying the iron in her blood._

_ "Mmmmm." The beast moaned in approval. It held up its pointer finger in front of the bluenette's face. _

_"No sound. No pain. Understood?" The beast locked eyes with the girl who slowly nodded her head yes. _

_The beast slowly removed it's tail from her mouth and watched as the girl silently debated whether or not to scream. She clamped her mouth and eyes shut making the beast smirk. _

_"Smart mate." _

_The beast carefully dragged his claws down the girls abdomen, slicing through the dresses fabric and exposing her taut stomach. Just as the beast was about to reach out to touch his mate again it froze and snarled. It looked to the east to see the faintest hints of light beginning to break through the dark of night. _

_Crashing it's lips to the girls it clawed at her exposed stomach, cutting in the pattern of a dragon on her skin. Her scream was muffled by the beast's kiss, the beast licks her lips just as she passes out. Then he quickly bites into her left ribcage, only piercing the skin deep enough to make his marking permanent. _

_After licking up a few more drops of the red copper liquid the beast wraps it's tail around the girls wrist, lifting her up off of the branch then setting her back down on the grass at the base of the tree. He gives the petite girl one last look before disappearing into the fading night. _

Pushing back the memories of that night Gajeel fought the urge to end his life right then and there but he knew that his life would be over soon enough. Gajeel stared at the pink head in front of him, wondering why the hell he was even helping the kid out in the first place.

It must be just because he's a dragon slayer, with so few left, not even he wanted to see their numbers dwindle any more.

Taking a deep breath the dragon slayer started to listen to his mates distress in the carriage above him. The girl still just as beautiful as he remembered, at least now, he knew her name, Levy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Natsu was doing the exact same thing.<p>

"I should have done something! But I'm just a coward."

Natsu's emotions were beyond clouded. For one, he knew how the princess truly felt about the events of today, on the other hand she _should_ have done something. But then Natsu thought about what the other girl had said, about the slaves having better lives at the palace than in the prison.

Ugh, all of this back and forth was making his head hurt. He had no idea what to think of his mate, there was the obvious things, like you know the fact that she was royalty of all things. She was attractive. And so far it's seeming like she has a fraction of a heart.

Now, one of the biggest concerns Natsu had was what he was actually going to do. Before being bought by his mate _still weird_ he had planned on escaping as soon as possible to go back to searching for Igneel. Not to mention he had Happy to protect.

Natsu sniffed the air and sure enough there was a faint whiff of his blue cats scent. He avoided the temptation of searching the skies for his furry friend, he didn't want to risk Happy getting caught.

Natsu heard his mate sniffle again and listened closely "I'm just a pathetic excuse for a princess." He heard his mate whisper. He could hear the sadness in her voice and he decided that she wasn't a terrible person. He could live being mated to her.

* * *

><p><em>'WHY DID YOU KILL HER! SHE DID NOTHING!' <em> A small, furious voice screamed in the back of Jellal's head. The King's guard only smirked as he whispered back to himself.

"The sound of her cries annoyed me to no end."

'_She didn't deserve death! You monster!" _The voice screamed again.

"I look forward to the day when your soul is gone entirely, Jellal. I can just imagine it, your soul locked away, never to see the light of day again, when only I am in control." The blue haired man whispered.

'_I'll find a way to kill you, just you wait!'_

Jellal chuckled darkly, "Are you forgetting that you and I are one in the same? I'm merely the darker side of yourself, the side that you so desperately want to erase. Only I posses the power to rid you of your humanity, it is a kindness you should thank me for instead of being this ungrateful nagging scum. Besides, it shouldn't be much longer until you're gone for good. The plan is coming to it's climax."

The real Jellal remained silent.

"Besides, what could you do if you did manage to return? It was still OUR hands that slaughtered thousands. Their blood will not wash off so easily. Neither will the torment WE put upon those brats all those years ago. Especially that Scar-"

_'don't you dare say her name!' _The real Jellal spat venomously.

"Oh, still hiding old feeling are we? It doesn't matter it's not like we'll see the likes of her again. Although, I wouldn't mind a plaything."

_'Go to hell.'_

"Aren't you forgetting Jellal? I was born there."

* * *

><p><strong>Waaaaa it's so short, I'm so sorry :( I just really wanted to update since it's been so long. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! If you did, please let me know! If you hated it, please, let me know that to! (Just please tell me why haha)<strong>

**Anywho, I AM working on the fourth chapter right now but I will not give false promises, all I will say is I will post it as soon as possible and it WILL be at least over 2000 words. **

**Also, in the next few chapters there will be some citrus coming up teehee. **


End file.
